Some Hearts
by elvenarcher516
Summary: What happens when Sano can no longer hide his feelings for Mizuki one night after a scary movie frightens her into his bed AGAIN?Rated for later chapters. Probable OOCness and definate lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, This is my newest fiction…so now I'm currently working on THREE!!! Urm, I have no idea how this is going to turn out. Just let me know if you like it or not! Depending on the interest of the audience, this may be long or short. It is up to you. More positive reviews, more chapters. Sorry to be blunt, but that's just how it is!

Summary:

Disclaimer: If these characters were mine, then the story would be like this and I would have no NEED to write a fan fiction! FAN fiction FOOL! Not AUTHOR fiction! Then it would be my story my way! Don't even TRY to sue me because these characters aren't mine!

Dear Diary,

I live in a world that's different from most. I don't know why it had to be this way, I don't even know how it ended up that I got stuck in this crazy world, but I do know that I'm meant for something.

I wandered over to Japan not all that long ago. Before that, things were practically normal. Now, what I call "normal" is a mix of slightly odd to completely insane. There is never a down moment in Japan.

My name is Mizuki Ashiya. I am a teenage girl on the craziest adventure I could have ever imagined. I am currently at the all boy school, Osaka High.

Wait, let me back up. For those of you who don't know my current situation would find this very confusing. I mean come on! A girl at an all boy school?

When I was younger, my idol was the high jumping champion, Izumi Sano. He was just…beautiful when he was jumping. It inspired me to become a runner. I daydreamed every day about meeting him in real life. It was my dream.

Finally, I convinced my parents to let me go to Japan and enroll in the same school as Sano. From there, I got to meet him and become a friend of his; not only a friend, but his ROOMMATE!!

I realize that this is all hard to take in, but it's true! I cut my hair and dressed as a boy. I bound my breasts with a thick vest that easily covered up my obvious girlishness.

I have been at Osaka High for over a year, and no one has found out yet.

The blank pages of this diary will tell my story. This diary will record my time here in Japan, and eventually these pages will reveal my secret to my parents, and maybe even my friends.

I do not intend on lying for ever…I mean, how ELSE would I end up being Mrs. Izumi Sano?

AAK!!! I JUST WROTE THAT! DIDN'T I?! But, it does sound pretty good. Mrs. Mizuki Sano. I like how it rolls off your tongue.

OOPS! I didn't just say it out loud! Sano is in the bunk right below me! What if he heard me!? HE WOULD ABSOLUTELY FREAK! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW I'M A GIRL!!

………………

Okay, I just needed a second to get a hold of my self. Its about three hours before bed and I have finished my studying for today. This is my time to myself… I'm not going to loose this opportunity.

Maybe it would be a good idea to offer to get a video? Maybe dinner? Maybe I could…fall asleep in his bed. The sleepovers are so much fun!

…

His bed is really comfortable! Omg, I bet I'm blushing! He sleeps with me! He sleeps in his bed WITH ME! I can't believe I'm so lucky!!!

Well, I'm going to go offer him a movie!

--------------------

Mizuki closed her book. The clean pages crinkling slightly as it was the first time she had used it. She glanced down at the book. It had designs of a sakura tree on it with petals floating all across the front page.

There was a small empty spot for a picture in the cover. She smiled. She would put a picture of her and Sano in the cover. That would make her smile every time she picked up the book.

Mizuki wrote in English in her journal so that none of the students would understand what she was writing if they tried to read her book.

She placed it lovingly underneath her pillow before putting on her most boyish grin and heading down the ladder.

'I'm really getting good at this boy thing' She mused to herself as she reached the cushy carpeted ground.

Mizuki leaned over the bunk that was inhabited by none other than Izumi Sano and grinned at him.

"Hey, Sano, do you want to get a movie and dinner with me?" She implored. He looked up from his book momentarily before going right back to his book. He read a few lines and then just as Mizuki was getting bitter, he picked up the book mark he used and stuffed it into the book.

Sano glanced up at her, giving off his drop-dead, gorgeous smile. "Sure. Why not. As long as it's not a scary movie. You know you can't handle scary movies." He stated plainly.

Mizuki gave a frustrated grunt before arguing with him that a scary movie would be the perfect way to spend the evening; how she hadn't seen a scary movie since…since the last time she had fallen asleep in his bed a week before!

He finally gave her a rather agitated glance before huffily agreeing to a scary movie. It's not like he really MINDED her sleeping in his bed, but he was having trouble controlling his emotions lately.

He could barely contain himself when he got a whiff of her girly shampoo. It was amazing that no one had found out that she was a girl yet. People suspected, and sometimes even mistook her as a girl, but ended up having no idea she really was a she.

Everything about her screamed GIRL!!

Every time she was in his bed, he wanted to cuddle up to her and smell her sweet, fragrant hair, but he had to restrain himself. If he let himself do that, his body may just take over and he would be in a real mess.

She would freak out and blow her cover. Something would happen and she would be taken away from him. He wouldn't allow that to happen. He would never let them take her away from him.

The truth that Sano had only told one person before was that he loved Mizuki and he wasn't willing to give her up to anyone.

--------------------

The movie was not too scary. Compared to the last movie they had watched it wasn't much. It was still frightening enough to get Mizuki thoroughly frightened. She was pressing herself against him, wrapped in a giant, fluffy comforter.

She had tears in her eyes as the evil aliens sucked the brains out of their unsuspecting victims. She screamed and pushed closer to him as the main character fought off one of the brain eating aliens.

--------------------

As the movie came to a close, Sano looked down to find Mizuki's eyes wide with fear. The climax of the movie was also the closing of the movie. It was the first in a series after all.

He knew that it would be a long night.

Mizuki tried to be brave. She climbed up to her bunk and laid her head on the pillow, but the moment the lights went out in the dorm room, visions of terror raced through her head.

--------------------

Sano was counting down.

5….4….3….2…1…

suddenly, he heard the distinct sound of weight on wood. He sighed as he saw the curtain open. Her high pitched voice echoed in his head as she shyly asked him if he minded.

He scooted back to allow her room and she crawled in next to him. The covers went over his head and he closed his eyes. In a moment she was asleep.

He snaked his arms around her slim form and pulled her close to him. He felt his stomach reacting and his body acting on its own accord. He felt himself kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe.

He froze the moment he felt her stirring. Sano's eyes widened as Mizuki's eyes opened.

Startled umber eyes turned to look at the raven-haired boy. There was a question in her eyes that he wasn't ready to answer yet.

"But, I…I'm a guy!" was the last thing Mizuki said before Sano's warm lips hungrily covered her own.

--------------------

A/N: Let me know what you think! It's my first try on a Hana-Kimi fanfic. Please please please tell me what you think!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, here's chapter 2 of Some Hearts!

Once again, I don't own the characters of Hana-Kimi. They belong to the AUTHOR of said manga. I'm just…borrowing the characters and twisting her wonderful story into something rather delicious!

This is what happens when Sano looses his cool!

--------------------

Last time:

He snaked his arms around her slim form and pulled her close to him. He felt his stomach reacting and his body acting on its own accord. He felt himself kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe.

He froze the moment he felt her stirring. Sano's eyes widened as Mizuki's eyes opened.

Startled umber eyes turned to look at the raven-haired boy. There was a question in her eyes that he wasn't ready to answer yet.

"But, I…I'm a guy!" was the last thing Mizuki said before Sano's warm lips hungrily covered her own.

--------------------

Mizuki was almost screaming. Her head was pounding and her heart was racing. She wasn't sure that her body could handle this.

Sure, sure, this is what she had wanted ever since she had met the irresistible raven-haired boy, but this was under…odd circumstances.

Her eyes were wide with fear. What was going on? Was Sano GAY!? That would be bad for her…seeing as she was a GIRL!

What ended up surprising her the most wasn't how wonderful it felt to be in his arms, it wasn't that he felt this way for her, it wasn't even the fact that he was kissing her! The thing that startled her the most was the fact that she felt herself kissing him back!

She hadn't even stopped herself, and him, to question his motives! Maybe it was because she knew that he wouldn't answer her even IF she stopped him, she thought to herself.

Mizuki's stomach was craving this, yearning for him, for his taste, for his body. Truth be told, she wanted this with every fiber of her being. The thing that perturbed her was that he was doing all of this while she was still playing a charade as a guy.

She had to question Sano on this one.

After a long, heated kiss, Mizuki pulled apart from him for air. She looked into his eyes which were glazed over with something that reminded her of passion. She smiled sadly at him.

"You know…I'm a guy, right? So…why did you kiss me? What's going on here, Sano?"

His eyes closed like they did when he was trying to think really hard about something. His reply wasn't exactly what Mizuki would expect, to say the least.

"I…I know your secret, Mizuki. It's rather OBVIOUS, wouldn't you think so?"

Mizuki's mouth fell open at his words. He…KNEW?! Why hadn't she said anything? Why wasn't she thrown out of the school yet?

Or maybe Sano just thought that 'he' was gay? Maybe he thought that she was really a guy and that she was a gay guy. MAYBE SANO WAS GAY TOO!?

"But…what secret? I'm a guy, Sano! I…I mean I'm not gay! I'm strait!"

She could feel it before she saw it. The bed slowly began to shake. She heard the laughter coming out of his mouth, flowing like the water of life itself. His laugh was beautiful, captivating, and always made her smile.

Even now, she could feel herself breaking out in a small, sheepish grin. To her surprise, his arms wrapped themselves around her waist once more. He pulled her close to himself and kissed her forehead.

"I know your REAL secret. You don't have to hide it from me anymore."

Mizuki stared at him in disbelief. Did he really know? She decided to test him. Her hand reached up and stroked his cheek like she always imagined herself doing.

"So you know my secret?"

his eyes closed and he leaned into her touch.

"Remember," Sano started, "when you asked me if I liked anyone? What kind of girl I liked? You, Mizuki, are the kind of girl I like. I have liked you for a while. When I first found out you are a girl, it shocked me and the only reason I didn't tell was that I was curious about you. I really wanted to know why a girl would go so far to see me.

Soon, I found that I couldn't get enough of you. That curiosity grew into a general like, and that grew, eventually, into love. You are the only girl I would ever say that to, Mizuki."

She had stopped stroking his cheek. She was stunned. So he did know about her. He knew and he didn't tell because he was …curious…

That was fine with her. He HAD just said he loved her, after all. Tears welled up in her eyes and she leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

"I…I love you too, Sano. I love you too!"

The tears ran freely down her face now. She was overwhelmingly happy. She had never felt this complete bliss before. She finally knew how he felt.

"Now…what do we do?" She asked innocently.

Sano smiled slyly and Mizuki blushed. It was going to be an interesting night.

--------------------

A/N: Well, there you have it! Chapter 2. Let me know what you think! Really, I'd love to know. Please R&R! thanks!

Elvenarcher516


End file.
